shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trials of the World, Chapter 0 - Ocha
Alrighty~. Now it's time to start on the crew's Doctor's background~. I hope you've enjoyed what I've written thus far. Leave me feedback if you'd like. I'd love to hear constructive criticism for my works~. (4/30/2015) Updated the format to the standard format I use nowadays~. (1/16/2016) Opening Youtube link updated, due to the old one not being functional. So, without further ado, here is Ocha's past~. Chapter 0 Play: Trials of the World, Opening #1, Kaze wo Sagashite Setting: An Island within West Blue known as Yasa Island. This island isn't considered too large, being a typical size for a West Blue island. Here lies West Blue's finest Doctors. Their proficiency in medical arts is known even within the Grand Line. Many Pirates, Marines and the like come here for medical treatment. Or, in hopes that they could conquer the island for their own selfish reasons. However, all efforts were put in vain due to the island's Task Force, the Kani Maga. The best Doctors on the island are Ocha's parents. They are renowned for their vast medical expertise, and because of their many clientele, they've received a vast amount of money. They own a Mansion on the highest part of the island. Character Profile: Ocha's Father, Tom, Age 39 Located within the living room of their mansion, Tom is sitting down on his chair, contemplating on what to do next for his sick patient. A regular client of Tom and his wife, Imi, that has fallen to a disease that is difficult to cure. It requires a strong piece of medicine that the island doesn't have currently. Without it, the patient will continue suffering and eventually die. In walks his wife, Imi with their daughter Ocha. Character Profile: Ocha's Mother, Imi, Age 36 Character Profile: Ocha, Age 6 Imi: "Tom, don't over-work yourself too much. Disease T is a difficult disease to cure in itself. There's no guarantee that if we even had Cure T he'd be cured in due time." Ocha runs off to where her dad is sitting and sits on his lap. Ocha: "Daddy! Stop being so mopey. Here, have a cookie," Ocha hands her father a cookie. Imi: chuckles a little "Ocha and I made them. She was worried about you and wanted to cheer you up." Tom: takes the cookie that Ocha is offering and takes a bite. He then smiles at Ocha. "It's delicious, Ocha. Thank you," with that he kisses Ocha on the forehead. "Oh, that's right. Imi, did that shipment come in yet?" Ocha went off of her father's lap and proceeded to leave the room. Imi: a confused look on her face. "Yeah, I heard it did. But, I haven't seen it around anywhere. I thought maybe you've already dealt with it." Tom: a confused look on his face. "W-what? I surely didn't touch it. I wasn't even aware that it came in. Who else..." With that, Tom and Imi look at each other, and as if they were capable of reading each other's minds, they uttered the same word. Tom & Imi: "Ocha!" They both ran as fast as possible to their daughter who was in the kitchen, sitting on a chair. Tom: panting "Ocha. Listen to daddy very carefully. Did you eat a weird fruit?" Ocha: "Fruit? Oh yeah! There was this guy that came to deliver a package for Mama and Papa and he put it on the counter. I looked inside and found a weird fruit. I took a bite, but didn't like it. So, I threw the rest of the fruit in the garbage," Ocha said, smiling all the way, thinking that what she did was right. For some One Piece characters, their shocked expression is rather comical and overly exaggerated. This exact expression was what Ocha's parents made when hearing her words. Tom: sweating excessively "O-ocha.... sweetie... That fruit wasn't for you to eat... It was for daddy's experiments..." Ocha: unfazed in the slightest, she just smiles and says "Oh. Sorry Daddy. Ocha didn't mean it. But, it's just a fruit," Ocha looks at her father with the most innocently happy face he's ever seen. Tom: sighs despairingly, unable to think of what else to say to Ocha. He turns to his wife. "That fruit she ate... I'm sure you know what it is..." Imi: nods "Yes, I do. It's a Devil Fruit. However, I don't know what the name is or what is does." Tom: calls Ocha over to come closer. "Alright, Ocha. Listen to Daddy. That fruit you ate is a Devil Fruit." Ocha: confused "Dehvul Fruit?" Tom: nods "Yes, a Devil Fruit. Although, there's still much to learn about them, this one is one that I ordered. It is known as the Shuso Shuso no Mi. It is a Logia fruit that allows its user to become Bromine. With it, we could've used Bromine for medicine. I was supposed to eat it, but it seems like you did instead Ocha. Despite my very limited knowledge of Devil Fruits... Daddy will help you figure out how to use it. Ocha... Do you want to start learning medicine so you could become a Doctor like your mother and I?" Ocha gleefully jumped up and down. She said yes several times, putting a smile on both of her parents. Thus, her years of training her Devil Fruit and in the Medical Arts began. Because of her parents possessing extreme medical knowledge, Ocha learned many of the world's medical arts from them, however, she knew that there was a vast load that her parents were unaware of. Despite this, she's gained some proficiency in her Devil Fruit. She's learned a few facts about it, and how to use it. Because of it being Bromine, she uses it for her medicine if it can be added to it. However, being able to use the Logia's infamous "intangibility" is something she has yet discovered how to do. She continued working with her parents, learning more about medicine, and has gotten a reputation within her island. The trio of Doctors continued curing the diseases they were confronted with. '''However, one day, a certain pirate crew conquered the island for their own selfish reasons...' '''Play: Trials of the World, Ending #1, Shingeki no Kyojin Ending 1' <-Previous Chapter Next Chapter-> Category:Stories Category:Trials of the World